Bookudoru
by Ringabel
Summary: Durbe gets busted for attempted theft of all the books in the world. He is found guilty in court and sent to jail on a life sentence. What will happen to him in jail? We just don't know. If it isn't obvious, this is an AU.
1. Chapter 1 - Time to go, bud

"Durbe Bookingtons.. you stand accused of having stolen over nine hundred library books and beating the librarian with the books when she tried to call the cops and confiscate them from you, where do you stand on this?" The judge asked him and the journey was about to make their verdict on if he should be guilty or be free. "How do you plead?" and the people waited for the young boy's answer. "I really just like books." Durbe repeated and the jury then made their decision, they all voted guilty.

"Durbe you will be sentenced to life in prison for having no decency about taking these books, how do you feel on this?" and when the judge asked the question the boy just walked out the door and was ready to be taken in. Well not really, he yelled at the crown of his lung. He had donated his lungs to good people in need for books. He really loved books; he would go to barns and nobles all the time. "I am sorry that you do not share my love of books." And with that the guards escorted him out and into this truck to take him to the maximum-security prison where all the bad men were.

That's when he was told he had a right to remain silent and be quiet and he was shoved against the wall as they tied the handcuffs to him and threw him back in the truck. They didn't talk to him, they said nothing and he was bored, he knew that there would be books in the prison or he expected there to be because he just can't live without books.

He saw a colorful jail in the distance it was silver and it looked well cleaned for the reputation he had read about jails, he was a little scared about going but if there was books he was going to be ok. He hoped to make some friends in his time here, he didn't mind if he doesn't though because he just would rather read a book.

That's when a light shined down on him and Durbe whispered out "Jesus…?" and that's when a warden with long flowing hair stepped up and said, "I am Nante Koto." And the book loving man knew that name meant Jesus because he had read so many books.

"Are there books here?" Durbe asked and then Nante Koto just kept talking and was ignoring his question, he didn't care about anything in this jail he just wanted to know if there were books. That is all he wanted and cared about and finally he heard something about books and he stepped out of the truck and ran towards the jail. "Wait we need to take your handcuffs off!" Nante Koto yelled out, it was to late Durbe was trying to break down the door for the books. Nante Koto then opened the gate and Durbe ran inside. He was surprised to see so many inmates around the prison already. "What is this?"

"This is the prison yard and this is where you go to exercise or hang out and…" but Durbe did not care because all he wanted to do was read, he didn't care about anything else just reading. He didn't want to hang out with anyone.. he just wanted to read. "Is there a library?" and Nante Koto looked at him funny, if there was not a library he was going to kill everyone. "No there is no library but…" and that's when Durbe broke his handcuffs and he was able to break them from the extreme reading he had done over the years. "Durbe Bookingtons if that is your real name.. we can provide you with books.. if you do me a favor." And Durbe doesn't care what the favor is he just wants books.

"If you do not give me books, I will be having to do extreme results." And Nante Koto didn't want any more fights at the jail; he knew that there were many gangs and grass wars in the jail yard. "You must get the gangs to get along, if you can stop any riots, for every riot you stop, I will give you one book." And Durbe didn't want to do any of that but he needed books. "I will do what I can, I want one book right now or I will make the wars worse." And Nante Koto liked this guy, he knew what he wanted and so he gave him a book. "What is this weak stuff?" Durbe asked and looked at the title.

The title was "The Little Engine That Could." And he can't believe he has to have this to read the whole entire time until he gets another book. This would not even keep him busy, this book was only ten pages long and he liked re-reading books but he was to smart for this one. "Are you sure that this is the only book?" and Nante Koto didn't answer and walked away, Durbe was annoyed because he wanted a better book.

He opened the first page and saw pictures, it was a picture book and this made him even more upset, he liked novels and long stories, he liked picture books but this would not keep him busy at all. He kept reading it and sat down on a bench, he didn't want to talk to anyone. "Hey you must be new here?" it was a male's voice and he didn't want to look up. He knew this book sucked but he didn't want to talk to anybody, he just wanted to read. "Hey can you hear me?" and when he didn't answer a pancake was shoved in his mouth. That's when Durbe looked up from his book. "What?"

"How did you get put in here amigo?" Ryoga was asking and put another pancake down but this time on Durbe's lap. This only made the book reading man more annoyed, he did not like to be touched by anyone, he hated being touched it was one of his biggest fears.

"Get that pancake off of me, I am not your amigo. Books are my only friend, books are all I will ever need." And Ryoga was a little appalled that anyone could not want pancakes, he only wanted to be this new guys pancake buddy. "Come on, you have to eat, I have tons of pancakes just eat it." And Durbe just wants to read; he doesn't want pancakes or anything from anyone unless they are books. "I only need books." And he went back to reading, normally he would eat the book to gain its knowledge but this was the only book he had right now. He could not do that; he took one of Ryoga's pancakes.

"You are going to eat my pancake? Rad mega cool…" that's when Durbe drew a picture of a book on the pancake and then cut it out with the sharp end of the book he had, he ate the picture cut out pancake of the book symbol he made. "Thank you for many books."

Durbe went back to reading his book that sucked because it was the only one, he had met one person for today, and he didn't want to meet anyone else. That's when the guards called everyone from the yard.

Durbe did not move because he was to focused on the book, one of the guards put a hand on his shoulder and he did not like it. He did this without looking up and hit the guard hard with the book and then picked it up off ground.

He walked inside all on his own, he did not want anyone to touch him, he would like to be outside still but he knew that, that would not happen. That's when he walked into a cell without realizing it. "Hey you in the right cell, I don't remember my cellmate having gray hair." And so Durbe looked up from his crappy book, he saw a man smoking, he had a scar on his eye and he had red and yellow velvet hair. "No I am Durbe, who are you?"

"I don't remember my cellmate having a name like that, he had some exotic name, Miz.. Mizty? Miztilda..? Miza.. oh it was Mizael!" and Durbe does not care because he sits down and starts reading, this did not go over well with the the fire-haired dude. He picked up his lighter and set the book reading man's pants on fire. "Do you want to leave or do you want to burn?" and Durbe did not know that there were dangerous criminals in here.

Durbe ran out of the cell room, he quickly found a cell room with a toilet and splashed his pants with the disgusting toilet water, he then saw a sink and was sad that he had used the toilet water instead of the sink. That's when he heard Nante Koto's voice, "So you found your room? You won't be sharing with anyone since you are special, I can tell you do not like touching, right?" and Durbe did not it was true, he didn't want to be touched if he could avoid it.

"Enjoy your stay at Ultra Prison!" Nante Koto the warden closed the cell gate; it was time for all the prisoners to sleep and the warden hoped that this newcomer would help settle the grass wars; he would hold books over this man. He thought this new criminal was kind of cute to. He knows as a warden he is not supposed to fall in love with his prisoners, he just can't help but feel like this new prisoner is going to be energetic.

Durbe was thankful for having his own cell, he could finally finish this crappy book, he opened to the last page and was angry that he had finished it.. he wanted more books. He just would have to do what Nante Koto asked for now he would go to sleep, he would think of books in his head until he had another book. Imagination would help keep him sane. He slept on his pillow; he could not help but think that he was sleeping on a book.

It gave him a good feel; he just wants to own all the books in the world is that too much to ask for?

A/N: I DON'T OWN BARNS AND NOBLES! I DON'T OWN LITTLE ENGINE THAT COULD.


	2. Chapter 2 - All is for Astral

Durbe woke up and felt around for his book, he could not find it, he was freaking out, that was his only book.. who ever dared to take it would pay. He didn't know how they got in because the cell was still on lock down. It must have been when they opened the gates, he must have slept for to long. He then saw the gate open, it must be time for lunch; he did not like talking or being touched by anyone. He just wanted books so he left his cell and was ready for lunch. He made his way to the jail lunchroom.

It seems like there are groups of people, some like a gang, they all had little tags on their tables from spray paint. One table was blue, one table was yellow and one was red. He saw at table that this boy with red and black hair had his book. He went over and slammed his lunch tray on his head. "You fucker you better fucking give me my fucking book." The blue haired and red boy was scared but he took and ripped out a piece of the book that was blue paper. "Astral buddy what do you think I should do?" the boy was talking to a piece of blue paper and Durbe thought he was insane. He backed away from the table as he took the book, he did not know that people were insane here. The boy he just met kept talking to the blue piece of paper and calling it an Astral.

Durbe was shocked when he saw the boy that had red and black hair making out with the paper; he loved books but not that much.

Yuma's Vision: (POV):

That is when it went to the black and red haired boy's vision and he began talking "I love you so much Astral you are my best friend." I said, I then go on and keep making out with the blue paper, in my mind I see a beautiful blue image, it is a woman. "You are a beautiful girl" but I never expected for the paper to talk back, I knew she was my imaginary friend but she started talking back today once I got this blue paper, that is when she told me something I had never known. I could hear her as clear as the sky "I am a boy Yuma." And I was so shocked, I did not expect my love Astral to be a boy, in my imagination he had always been a she.. maybe he was genderless, I don't know what Astral is anymore.

I sat there brushing my hands through my lovers soft blue hair, I don't care what gender Astral is, I will always love Astral but I hate how his hair cuts my hand, my hand is bleeding, I don't know why Astral's hair is so sharp. It hurts, I want to tell them it hurts but I don't want to stop. I hear Astral say that they love me; I love them to. I don't care if my hand is bleeding.. I love Astral; I just want to kiss Astral so I do. I lean down and kiss them and it hurts, they cut up my lip but I don't care because I love Astral. So I don't stop, I keep kissing him no matter the cost; my lip is bleeding a lot now. It hurts so much but I don't want. I hear voices trying to tell me to stop, I won't stop, I will never stop.

The voices keep getting closer and I am scared but I don't care because I have Astral and that's all that matter. These people are trying to take me away, I don't want leave, I do not want to leave Astral. I feel them kissing me back now and it is nice, I love Astral.

The voices are trying to take me away, I won't let them, they grab my arm but I won't let them take me, I fight back as hard as I can but I'm not strong and they take my love Astral away from me. I yell and yell but Astral can't hear me, I'm crying because my love is gone, they took them away. I need Astral and Astral needs me. I try and talk to the voices that are hitting me. They are calling me weird but I don't care, I love Astral.

One of them kicks my face and it hurts but I don't care because I love Astral, one of the others drops a pancake on my face but its ok because I love Astral. I'm scared but I know Astral loves me so I will be ok. I can feel burning, it hurts and it isn't like Astral's hurt, I don't like it. It hurts so much, I want to cry but I can't because I need to be strong for Astral.

I realize to late that I'm on fire, one of the inmates set me on fire but I don't care because I love Astral, I'm going to be ok and I know because Astral loves me. One of them is holding my Astral in their hand, it makes me angry, and Astral is mine. I love them and if they touch my Astral, I will hurt them. I reach out to grab my Astral but I am kicked and I want to cry but I know Astral wants me to be strong so I don't cry.

Eventually the voices all go away, they all stop kicking me and I'm still on fire but I don't care because Astral has been given back to me. I reach out for them with my beat up hand, they pull away.. what did I do wrong? I'm sorry Astral, don't leave me. No Astral don't leave me! I call out and I cry but Astral goes away, I hope they come back.

I love Astral.

(Yuma's Vision POV ends)

Durbe was getting his food as much as he did not like eating he knew from books that you needed to eat to survive, he normally ate some of the pages of the book when he was little to consume knowledge but without any books around he could not. He drew a picture of a book on his cookie and ate it. He wanted to drink his juice but it didn't have a shape of a book, it looked like a book so he just shoved the whole juice box in his mouth and chewed it whole. It sprayed his mouth with the juice, it didn't give him knowledge but it was good. He could make an exception for eating and drinking.

He finally went back to sit at the blue table where that guy had took his book before and he looked down and under the table he saw that boy rolling around on the ground and crying and saying that he lost something called an Astral. He noted that the blue piece of paper had flown across the room; this boy was weird. The boy just kept crying and saying he needed Astral and his lip was bleeding and his hands looked cut up.

He ignored the boy and just sat looking at his torn up book and he gave a sigh "How disgusting." He said as he tossed the book in anger and leaned down and punched the boy and that's when it shocked the boy under the table. The boy eventually came to reality. "Hi I'm Yuma, how are you?" and Durbe did not understand how this boy could go from crying and cutting himself up to this. "Don't talk to me." And he walked away, leaving the Yuma boy back to what he was doing. This touch of cold shoulder sent Yuma into a panic.

Durbe would find somewhere better to sit because he did not like people who take his books, he saw the guy that had lit him on fire before. He didn't know why the guy had friends; he seemed as insane as everyone here. He approached slowly and this table was yellow. He saw sitting were a bunch of other people he didn't know. He didn't like touching or talking but to get books he would have to. He said nothing as he sat down.

Everyone at the table was silent but they said nothing, they let him sit there. The yellow-red haired man spoke up "I know him, he came into my cell and so I lit him on fire." And nobody said anything else. They all were silent until the leader Ryoga spoke "I offer that dude a pancake, he is pretty rad cool awesome." And after that he was accepted into the red gang. He hoped to stop the grass wars, he had to for the sake of books.

(Yuma Vision POV):

I sat there, I sat there for a long time, I waited and waited for Astral but they weren't coming and someone punched me in the stomach but its ok because I love Astral. I got up and I was all alone but it was ok because Astral loves me. I think I see Astral, I run and I run but I can't reach him. They're to far; I just can't reach them. I reach out but my hand breaks like a twig, I can't reach her anymore. I run and I run but I'm out of breath but its ok because Astral loves me.

I finally reach him and I pull him close, he is so warm, he's burning up my insides but I don't care because I love him. I go to kiss him but I burn my lip. Why does Astral hurt me, I love her so much. I just never want them to leave me. I love Astral.

I stood up and wiped the burning off my mouth and I laughed and I laughed, I smiled really big and put my hand over Astral and it hurts, my hand feels like it's burning. It hurts so much but I don't care because I love Astral and they love me.

I yelled out over and over "All is for Astral!" and that's when the burning stops because the voices they take me away, they take me away from Astral. I start crying and I know I have to be strong, I can't stop crying, I'm sorry Astral and the voices they take me away.

I don't care because all is for Astral.


	3. Chapter 3 - Colouring book

Durbe had saw the men take this crazy insane boy away as he kept trying to make a grab for that blue piece of paper. He didn't care he had more important things to do like learn about the red gang and how they work. He sat there quiet for a bit until the leader Ryoga asked if he wanted pancake. "No thank you Ryoga." But Ryoga kept asking if he wanted the pancake. He didn't want anything if it was not a book. That's when he heard these two orange haired kids talking, they talked a lot alike were they twins? He could learn just from listening to the red table gang talk. He heard one of them talking about how the other needed to be more careful with the gang fights. The one that seemed to be worried was wearing a red jumpsuit and the only difference between the two twins was one of them had red eyes and the other had purple. The one with purple eyes seemed to be very concerned for the other twin. He decided to listen a little as he ate his book cookies.

"Vec-kun, I fret about your health you've been getting in more trouble with the yellow gang, I don't want you to get thrown into isolation!" and the other twin which was known as Vec-kun according to what the other twin called him. "Rei I wouldn't leave you trust me, and isolation isn't so bad I don't care if I do get…" and his brother does care though. Rei was looking at his twin brother with stern eyes; he didn't want them to be separated, he loved having all the time he could with his twin brother. "Vector, I'm serious." And Vector knew when his twin was serious because he would stop calling him Vec-kun.

"Little Rei dearest brother, Kaito's gang is a total joke, and I don't care if I did get thrown in isolation you know I'd just be b—" and the other twin can't finish his words because he sneezes and his other twin let out giggle, Rei thought any little noise his brother made was just the most adorable thing. "I understand Vec-kun, please be safe." And Vector promised his twin he would because he couldn't deny his smile.

"Kaito's gang is nothing compared to the red gang, we have IV who lights people on fire and we have Black Mist who just goes berserk because he's such a cereal killer. Right Mist?" Vector asked and the black haired male turned to him and had this nervous twitch as he grinded his fingers into the red table. "Y-yeah… Vec..tor.. I killed two hundred men." And everyone at the red table knew of Black Mist's past well except Durbe who was knew. It was almost like hearing a book when people talked about themselves.

"Yeah, yeah we know Mist don't show off you know I committed genocide and I even had a bag of their legs until the cops got me, man what I wouldn't do for another chopping." Vector licked his lips at the very thought, limbs being removed was just so exciting. He cackled slightly and then saw his brother Rei looking at him frightened. "Brother are you doing alright? I know you still have those nightmares." And he told his brother he was fine, he didn't want to worry him.. he was the innocent one in all this. He couldn't believe his little twin got thrown in here because he couldn't be without him.

Durbe eventually got bored of listening; he heard the announcement on the intercom tell them all to go back to their cells. He really hoped to stop a riot soon; he really needed a new book. He was tired of waiting for his book, he threw a lunch tray at the yellow table, and it angered the gang. They thought the red gang had thrown it so they went berserk.

Kaito stood tall at the yellow table and growled as he looked Ryoga in the eye "I thought I told you to keep your nasty mitts away from my side of the lunchroom!" and Ryoga looked up and held his pancakes in his arms, they were about to throw down. Each table called for their gang teams. III, V and Tokunosuke and Tetsuo and Gauche and Alit and Gilag all stood up from the yellow table. The red table stood up next IV and Mizael and their leader Ryoga along with Black Mist, Fuuya and Mr. Heartland and Vector and Rei.

All the gangs were about to fight and Durbe was ready to stop it when it got of hand, he watched as the first punch was thrown by Ryoga as a pancake flew into the air and smacked Kaito in the face. This made the yellow gang leader angry as he pulled out knife, Durbe wasn't sure if it would be good to stop the fighting now. He saw a shove and it looked like Ryoga had been struck with the knife but it was just his pancake. "More where that came from buddy! And we agreed on nothing, just cause we share cells means nothing, amigo!" and Kaito kept trying to stab at Ryoga with the knives, Durbe still did nothing.

IV took out a lighter and stood next to V and set his hair fire, he was laughing like a maniac as he watched the silver haired man's hair burn and blaze. He kept laughing until V grabbed his skin and was trying rip it off, IV just kept lighting him on fire and at this point Durbe wasn't sure if he should stop it yet, he wanted to see what would happen.

Black Mist was laughing and laughing as he kept making wild jabs at Tokunosuke, he was laughing and kept laughing "Whets wrong shorty, my nails aren't that sharp." And he got Tokunosuke by the collar and lifted him up ready to throw him. Tokunosuke kicked furiously and he imagined that this guy was a duck as he got angry and tried to tear his head off, he kicked and yelled "Ura, ura! I'm going to rip your head off duck!" and he started to throw candy at Black Mist as he kept calling him a duck.

Black Mist threw him to the floor and laughed and stepped on Tokunosuke's chest and he heard a growl of many ura's as he tried to bite off Black Mist's foot, he was pretending they were webbed duck feet. He kept trying but it was no use Black Mist was stronger.

Tetsuo stood up tall and flexed his large abs and yelled out "This is going to be sugoi, nya!" as he ran and beat down Fuuya onto the floor, he then didn't see the blue haired boy get up as he was smacked in the back of the head with oranges, he fell to the ground because the oranges hurt a lot. "This is not very kawaii desu…" and he flexed his muscles as he tried to pin Fuuya on the floor, he kept getting beat with oranges.

III took out his double red shaded lipstick and ran over to Alit and began jamming it into his eye as it kept making swirl marks on him, he laughed as red circles were drawn him and Alit was trying to remain calm when he looked at his reflection on the table and there was a picture of a dog on his forehead, he grew angry and slammed III onto the floor.

Alit didn't care he hated animals, they scared him, he had once punched a dolphin in the blowhole that was how he got thrown in here. He had also fought many of the zoo animals; he just really didn't like seeing them. He didn't know or care how III got put in the jail but he was going to beat this man down. III laughed as he continued marking him with lipstick, he just liked painting people, he also really loved makeup that was how he got in here, that and he cut a lot of people in the makeup business instead of giving them a make over.

Mr. Heartland laughed and he would have went to attack the leader of the yellow gang but he then saw Gauche his biggest enemy and so he liked causing pain, nobody knows how Mr. Heartland got put in but nobody cared so he walked over to Gauche and pinched nipples hard and yelled out "Titty twister!" and Gauche yelled out in pain but his chest was strong so it would be ok. Gauche started dancing really strong and kicked Mr. Heartland as he danced hard, he believed he was a ballerina; he began singing as he kept stomping on the slime ball.

Yuma had been taken out of isolation and was calm until he saw Gilag holding a blue paper, he grew angry.. that is his Astral, he ran and tackled Gilag down. He grabbed and grabbed at the paper, he was picked up by him as he yells out "Bench it! Bench it!" and the only one in the blue gang was fighting Gilag, he just wanted Astral. "All is for Astral!" He yelled as he bit into Gilag's arm like carnivore.

Durbe got tired of seeing flaming bodies and bruised up people so he whistled, no one stopped. He decided to try harder; he threw one of the gang tables across the room. This had got all the gangs attention, mainly yellow. Durbe also learnt of Mizael's fascination with yellow, he didn't know why he was in the red gang if he really loved yellow. He saw Mizael picking up the yellow table and Durbe decides he must get Nante Koto now because the red gang and the yellow are beating each other into the ground.

Finally with much success he got Nante Koto, he put an end to the fights as the guards came in and taser all of them, they were sent back to cells. "Good job, Durbe.. here is your good job work." Nante Koto said as he gave him a book; this one was a coloring book, he smiled. Durbe did not want this; this was not a book at all. "This is coloring book." He told Nante Koto who was smiling very happily; he started and stopped a riot for nothing. "You said a book, you never said what kind of books." And this was true as much as he hated it to be. He had no words so he just took the coloring book. "Where are my crayons?" and Nante Koto laughed and said he did not have any and this sucked for Durbe.

Durbe hated this place, he just wanted some books, he sighed and was returning back to his cell, he was passing by the cells and saw Mizael still had the yellow table. "Doesn't that belong back in the lunchroom?" and he heard a fierce growl from the yellow haired man. "No, you don't tell me what to do, I'm Mizael and I will do what I want." And he threw the yellow table against the cell bars but it just bounced back and slammed into the wall. "Oi, Mizael you douche I'm trying to sleep, calm the heckle down." And Mizael was not one to argue with his cellmate IV because he knew he would get set on fire. No matter how many times the guards took away the lighters he always seemed to have one.

"Bye." Mizael said and flipped Durbe off and climbed onto the top bunk but then he had saw IV climbing onto the top bunk. "This is my bed." IV announced and Mizael thought the top was his when did this change. "This is my bunk don't you.." and no he don't and he don't want to talk to him so he takes out lighter and gets ready. But instead he just shoves the yellow haired man off of the top bunk and he falls to the floor with slam.

Durbe didn't care anymore so he walked back to his cell and stared at his coloring book, he can't color it, and this was a dumb book. He was about to enter his cell when he saw Rei and Vector standing in the hall. "Vec-kun you have to be more careful, what if you end up getting killed at one point?" and Vector knew he wouldn't because he's Vector.

"Little brother don't worry about me, I said I'll be ok because I have to protect you after all, what I wouldn't do to be cutting off some legs right now." Vector said with a smile and Rei tried to calm his twin down because he knew how he got when he had leg lust.

"I don't want you to get thrown in solitude! You mean so much to me." Rei said as he brushed against his twin's chest. "Hey! Hey stop cuddling me!" Vector yelled out, he didn't know why his brother was always so touchy feely with him. He didn't understand, they were just brothers, why did he always care so much?

"Sorry Vec-kun, I just want to spend as much time as I can with you because who knows how long you'd be in solitude, I'd try and get myself thrown in there too!" Rei said because he couldn't let his twin suffer alone, he didn't care how bad his twin was he would always care about him, no matter what he did. "You're so gross sometimes." Vector chuckled and pat his twin on the head, this caused the littler twin to blush.

Vector didn't know how long the yellow and red gang were going to be at grass wars, he knew Ryoga had a plan, he couldn't believe Nante Koto made the two gang leaders share a cell, they were going to kill each other at one point he just knew it. He was glad he had his twin as a cellmate and not some stranger. "I'm going to bed." Said Vector to his twin and Rei nodded his head and kissed his brother's forehead. "Goodnight Vec-kun." They each crawled into their own bunks.

"These inmates are so weird and homo.." Durbe said as he tried to look at his coloring book but got annoyed when it was white, he didn't like it, why was it white, why wasn't it colored, why didn't he have crayons, he hated Nante Koto and his shitty books.

He wondered what would be in store for him tomorrow, he knew that it would be a long journey to stop the grass wars in this jail, he would be ready because he wanted books. He can swear he can hear that crazy Yuma guy talking about how he wants Astral back, he blocks it out and goes to sleep in his cell.

All the inmates are sleeping all except one who is mourning his lost Astral, it was Yuma and he was sitting in his cell all alone except he kept telling everyone that he had Astral.

(Yuma Vision): POV

I look around the room, it is empty without my Astral, where is he, I need my Astral, where did they take him, I know someone is cutting out my kidneys but I don't care because all I need is Astral, I know someone is trying to kill me. I don't want my kidneys; I just want Astral. I don't want anything except Astral.. and I breath out "g͓̝i̳̪̤͕̼͍ͅv̖͉̖̀ȩ̗̟ ̮͇̀h̟͈́i͕͔̖̜ͅͅm̯̮̥̭͕ ͈̦̜ͅt̹̭͎͖͓̤̺o̜͈ ͖͇m̰͢e͎͙̦̲̯͉" and all is silent in my room, I don't care because I love Astral. I'm so alone, why did they take him. I call out and I scream for my Astral but nobody comes not even the voices. I wanted the voices to beat me until I can't feel feelings anymore; I just want Astral.

"Where is Astral?!" I call out loudly for everyone to hear, nobody comes, nobody cares, I'm all alone, where is my Astral, where is he? I need him so much; I need him. I feel my organs being twisted and hurt but I don't care because I need Astral. Someone could rip my chest apart right now and I wouldn't care because I need Astral. "Where is my Astral?!" I keep calling out, I'm so alone, I'm so cold and sad, where is he? All of a sudden I hear the voices, they're coming, I'm ready, I hope they give me Astral.

I yell and I scream but nobody cares, they beat me until I be quiet, I'm scared but its ok because I love Astral, I feel a taser hurting me but I don't care because where is Astral? I need him so much, so much I tell the voices but they don't listen, they never do. They're about to leave, I'm all alone again, one of them came back. They gave me Astral and told me to go to sleep. I hug Astral and tell him I love him, he's so soft, I want to make love to him. "Astral did you miss me?" I ask and he says yes, I love him so much.

"Do you want me as much as I want you?" I ask to Astral, I'm sure he said yes, so I unzip my pants, I'm ready for this moment, it is all I think about everyday of my life. I think Astral is ready so I move onto him, I whisper out "All is for Astral…" as we engage in love.

(Yuma Vision): POV end.

One of the guards passed by and saw Yuma vibrating on the blue pillow they gave him, they don't want to bother stopping him, it was to late and he seemed calm so they let him be. They know that nobody is there but its ok because he's quiet now and that's all good.

The guard walks away, they don't want to watch this at all, and nobody does. If any inmates were still awake, they would have heard the ominous moans coming from Yuma's cell and the many "All is for Astral.." that came out every second.

"All is for Astral…" Yuma said as he dozed off to sleep, he was glad Astral and him shared such intense moment.


	4. Chapter 4 - Steroids and Pretzels

The gates were opening for morning exercise in the yard when Yuma was talking to Astral again. "What's that Astral you need my lungs? Anything for you!" he says as he starts pulling at his chest, he asks if he needs his heart to. Astral says yes, all is for Astral so he'll do it. "I loved the love we made Astral, please have my baby.." and the guards come in and take him out.

"No stop Astral needs me, he's pregnant!" and the gaurds just stared at the pillow.. they didn't want to know. "Come Tsukumo.." and Yuma was dragged kicking and screaming away. He was thrown onto the floor.

He sobbed uncontrollably for his lover; Gilag approached him. "Why the heck you crying, you're the leader of your own gang be strong." and Yuma noticed the blue tie Gilag was wearing, he grabbed Gilag and kissed him hard. "Astral! How's the baby?! Tell me its ok! I love you, do you still want my lungs?! I'm ready!" and Gilag was shocked, he didn't know what was happening.

"...I'm not.." and Yuma was freaking out, Astral has to still be ok. "No, no! The baby is dead?! I'm sorry Astral baby it is all my fault!" and everyone in the yard is silent, nobody wants to know what Yuma is talking about.

"Sure give me your lungs." and the silence fills the yard again, they're all watching the leader of blue gang and one member of yellow. "All is for Astral.." he said trying to rip them out but could not. "Blue gang, Yuma, you are but a loser who is insane!" Gilag told him but Yuma ignored him because all is for Astral. Durbe was looking for crayons still, he asked around, he approached the yellow haired man; he put a hand on shoulder.

The yellow haired man backed backwards away from Durbe. "Do not." and he did not understand, maybe Mizael didn't like to be touched either? "Do you have crayons?" and Mizael went ballistic "Who the motherfucking hell has crayons?! What are you five?!" and Durbe backed away, he can tell Mizael has anger issues. "Is that a no?" and he saw him breathe in hard, so hard his lungs could have popped. "No." and he walked away, no one had crayons, and this sucked. He turned and saw Gilag yelling at Yuma. "I'm made of steroids and pretzels what yo weak ass made of?!"

Durbe listened and listened, he then heard Yuma reply very loudly "I'm made of love for you Astral! My love, my heart, please take my lungs!" and Durbe could take them if he wanted, he needed another lung after book trading one of his own. "You ain't right in the head." Gilag told Yuma that was very much known. Durbe then looked away and saw Kaito and Ryoga fighting hard like a pair of animals, he was a little shocked when knives were pulled out. Where did they come from?

"Hey Ryoga let me help you a little." and he was shocked as Kaito cut off some flesh of Ryoga's body. "Ha ha huh look I got your pimple. Squeeze, squeeze!" and the pus poured out of the removed flesh and Ryoga was bleeding. "Dude that's not rad mega cool!" he groaned as he stuck pancakes to his flesh wound; Kaito then laughed and laughed and yelled "Strawberry pancakes, red gang sucks!" and then a punch happened and Durbe got Nante Koto and they took away Kaito's knives, this was good but Kaito yelled loud "Snitch, snitch! Bitches get stitches!" and Nante Koto escorted them away, they would be put in isolation.. together.

"Here you book, Dumon." and Durbe took the book, he didn't know Nante Koto found out his middle name. Durbe's full name was Durbe Bookingtons Dumon. "What..?" and Durbe was disappoint again, this was not a book, it was a scrap book. "I hate you Mr. Nante Koto." and then he left and Durbe was alone.

Gilag and Yuma were making out. He heard a "All is for Astral.." as he sat down in the yard, he took two gang leaders away, this was bad news for him. He would deal with later.


	5. Chapter 5 - Soap

Vector felt pleased and grabbed his little twins hand and said "Now I can't get isolation brother, so don't worry!" but Rei would still worry, he needed to protect his twin at all costs.

"Promise me?" Rei repeated and Vector doesn't understand; he can't get isolated! "Come on Rei, I don't need to do that." but the yelling gets louder this time.

"Promise me! You're very important to me!" and fine ok he would ok.

"I promise ok?" Vector asked and Rei felt better as he held out pinkie, the twins locked pinkies, Rei loved the warm sensation of his brother's skin, he'd do everything and anything for his twin.

"What? What are you looking at Shin?" and he using his last name startled Rei; he liked hearing it. "Nothing Vec." and he wondered why he asked that but he can see his face as clear as day, he had blush all over himself.

Durbe was watching all this, he didn't understand how everyone was so homo in this jail, he might have guessed that it was cause there were no females, he didn't know why there were no females, maybe Nante Koto killed them all. Maybe this jail was just all men, he didn't know. He looked up at saw the yellow haired man, he thought that he was told to go away from him, he didn't know why. "I thought you flipped me off?" said Durbe.

Mizael didn't remember doing that, he just stared at Durbe because he seemed so shocked about everything, and he must be so new to the jail because this was normal. He then pointed Durbe in the direction of Yuma and Gilag, they were making out still and he was a little disturbed. He wanted to laugh but then it might scare them away. He watched as Gilag made out very hard with Yuma who kept calling him Astral. "What is up with that kid?" Durbe asked to Mizael, he didn't know either.

"I don't know." Said Mizael and he stared at Durbe who was wearing something yellow on his shirt. Mizael was attracted to yellow, he liked it a lot; he couldn't help but think that the yellow looked like a budding bumblebee on his yellow shirt. "How did you get out of your regular clothes?" and Durbe just don't understand because he had always had his normal clothes on because Nante Koto didn't make him dress like other prisoners.

"What do you mean?" Durbe asked because this was always his normal clothes, they were always his normal clothes. Mizael didn't get it because everyone had a gang color shirt and Durbe just had nerd ware. "By the way what is your name yellow haired man?"

Mizael thinks that he means him, he doesn't get it really but he thinks it still. "Do you mean me?" he asked and Durbe said yeah. Mizael said yes because that was he. He just wished he would say blonde instead of yellow haired man but Durbe was hot so he would forgive him. "You know Nante Koto probably has a sexual thing for you?" Mizael said.

Durbe didn't get it, he just wanted books.. he'd do anything for books. Anything.

Durbe turned around and saw Mizael was sitting closer to him on the bench because he was wearing yellow. All he had on his shirt was the yellow tie and the yellow velvet on the rimming of the shirt. Nante Koto had given it to him, he didn't care it wasn't book.

"Your cellmate isn't very nice." Said Durbe and Mizael knows that because his cellmate IV always tries to light people on fire, no matter who are and they just don't know where he gets the lighters from. "That is so obvious but his hair is yellow and that's pretty sex." And Durbe listened to this even though he didn't care because it wasn't a book. Durbe saw the two orange haired twins talking again. He liked how the gangs were lost without Kaito and Ryoga.

"Hey, Shin.. without the two gang leaders everyone is so lost." Said Vector and everyone was lost except for Rei because he is never lost unless Vector is gone, he only ever would trust his twin anyway. "I'm not lost because you're with me Vec-kun!" and Vector did not know why his twin was always so protective of him. Always making sure he had the best food, the best things at the jail, he wanted him to have the best of everything.

"Why are you looking at me like that Rei?" Vector asked and Rei didn't know that he was gawking at his twin like some schoolgirl. He couldn't possibly be attracted to his twin brother could he? Did he have a bro-con with his twin? "I just like how your black jacket really compliments your red eyes, Vec!" and Vector laughed and hugged his twin.

"People here are sure weird." Said Durbe and he looked around and he had to wonder how Kaito and Ryoga were doing in the jail isolation. He was a little sorry for them.

All he got was a shitty book in return. Not even a good book, he couldn't believe this.

"I wonder how they're doing…" he said out loud and he couldn't help but feel it was all his fault and it was but he just wanted book. He wished the books were better, they all sucked, Nante Koto's books sucked so bad. He just wanted a good book. Why was a finding book so hard in a jail? He wished Nante Koto would at least let him watch TV even if TV rots the mind. He knew that all the cells had TV's though; he just didn't like to watch TV. He just liked to read because reading helped you grow. Durbe loves to grow.

Nante Koto walked by and then headed back inside the jail and to his secret private room, the thing nobody knew about was that he was monitoring everyone, no ones safety was safe in the jail. He could see what everyone was doing, he even supplied the prisoners with some of the items because he was a mean man that liked to watch them fight, secretly he didn't want the grass wars to end. He just loved watching Durbe struggle. He thought struggling was hot. He looked at the monitors and looked at Kaito and Ryoga's jail isolation one, the camera zoomed in further. He liked the view.

Nante Koto gave them nothing in isolation, he wanted to watch them squirm in displeasure; it sent waves of hotness throughout his body. He watched the camera as it zoomed in more on Ryoga and Kaito, the two leaders of the ultimate gangs.

He liked how he gave them no water, no food, no toilet, he gave them nothing. He didn't even give them shower time so they would be smelly. They had a week in there.

He looked at the camera as it went in full and he could see everything.

**(In the isolation room):**

"I can't believe I have to share this whole cell with a piss baby like you," Kaito said and he wished he had his knives but they got taken away, he had his soap still that was in the shape of a knife. He didn't have any food; he might save the soap for later. He ran up and stubbed Ryoga in the back with it. Ryoga yell out "Not rad mega cool, I don't want to be squeak squeak clean, I want to be dirt, dirt dirty." And he grabbed the soap knife out of his back. It cleaned his crusty dirty back a little. He was as crusty as a waffle; he threw the soap at the wall. "No that's mine!" yelled Kaito as he ran and got it. He didn't know the next time he would eat; he shoved the soap in his mouth. It tasted awful, he swallowed and chewed, it produced soapy mesh in his mouth, he wanted to vomit but this was his only food. Ryoga walked over and stuck his finger down Kaito's throat.

This made it harder for Kaito not to vomit, he tried to swallow it and not regurgitate it up. He felt Ryoga's fingering moving back and forth throughout his throat, he couldn't take it, he heaved and vomited all over Ryoga's hand. Ryoga was not disgusted by the hot vomit that was seeping over his hand. He instead rubbed it onto his pancakes that Nante Koto forgot to take from him. He always had pancakes somewhere ;). He rubbed the hot squishy vomit onto the pancakes; the green texture that had soap bubbles within it coated the pancake. "My special mega rad cool sauce." Ryoga said and bit into the warm green-coated pancake, he licked his lips of the vomit, it tasted like heaven.

He swallowed the whole pancake, he wanted all of his pancakes; he pulled some out of his pants and coated the rest of his stack in the regurgitation that Kaito had made. He shoved the whole big stack into his mouth. He started to gag a little.. he was even choking. Kaito didn't want to help a rival gang but then his corpse would stink up the place. He went over and gave him the Heimlich, the bits and pieces of un-chewed pancake and green liquid went everywhere in the cell. It covered the floor.

"That is disgusting, you are disgusting Ryoga." Kaito added and looked at him, Ryoga had tears streaming from his eyes from heaving up the stomach acid, it burned throughout his throat, it bothered him just thinking about it. He thought about it again and he nearly heaved again. He caught himself and looked at Kaito. "I don't need mega uncool nature bothering me." And Kaito ignored him; he grabbed Ryoga's hair and smashed his face into floor.

"Lick it up, lick up what you made Ryoga…" Kaito said sternly as he ran a finger down his backside, he pushed the purple haired boy into the messily spilled up vomit, and he rubbed his face into it. He commanded him to lick it up; Ryoga would not do it. "I will not obey the other gang leader, you are not above me Kaito." And Kaito laughed as he rammed his hand against Ryoga's head making him touches the vomit-coated floor. "Eat it because you forced me to eat my soap and made me make this vomited mess." And Ryoga had tears welling in his eyes as he lapped up the green liquid on the floor.

Ryoga wanted to vomit it back up but he knew, he knew Kaito would be mad so he held back as much as he could, he lapped it up as he swirled his tongue around the mess of pancakes and bits. He finally had licked up all the vomit that Kaito had made.

"Thank you." Kaito said as he pulled Ryoga's hair up to his face, he whispered seductively in the purple haired male's ear. "Let me taste it." He circled his tongue around Ryoga's lips, he could taste his own vomit, it was the only sustenance he had because Nante Koto took away everything for a week. "How are we going to survive?" Kaito asked and Ryoga pulled away, he laughed and laughed. "I don't know."

"Where will we poop?" Ryoga said and Kaito wasn't sure, how would they even get rid of it? "Why do you have to poop, Ryoga?" Kaito asked and the other gang leader shook his head. "Then don't ask a dumb question like that you piece of shit."

The two-gang leaders sighed and sat on opposite sides of the isolation room. "This is going to be a long week… I miss my subordinates already." And Ryoga could agree, they both missed their gangs. They wondered how they would do without them. "Hey, Kaito?"

"Yeah Ryoga?" Kaito asked and he heard a low whisper echo throughout the cell. "I have to poop Kaito." This was going to be an awful time, he saw Ryoga taking off his pants. No, no why did he have shit now? "Don't do it." It was to late… the brown fell onto the floor. Kaito screamed, he hated sharing isolation with this guy. He grew angry and picked the brown off the floor and threw it at Ryoga.

It smeared against the face; he licked part of it off. Ryoga scraped the other part off and took off his red gang top and smeared the brown on his nipples. The warm hot steamy pile of brown coated his chest, it dripped off in a steamy mesh. He rubbed his hand across his chest smearing it in. He grabbed some and began to choke as he spit up a little and swallowed the steamy pile of his chest. The red gang leader passed out from swallowing it.

Kaito didn't care he had piece finally and he could get some sleep but it sucked that this one was the only first day of the isolation. This really sucked and it really smelled really bad in isolation, he ended up passing out too. Nante Koto who was watching had loved every minute of it. He was glad that his little Durbe had brought him those two's entertainment. He wondered who else he could enjoy watching, maybe tomorrow. He would sleep now because he was spent from watching the two-gang cream of the crop do that.


End file.
